


As Thick as Blood

by Sammyismyhero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, M/M, Non-Consensual, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex in the Impala, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyismyhero/pseuds/Sammyismyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trials Dean is desperate to get Sam back to normal functioning. At his wit's end he makes a decision that will change both their lives, especially Sam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Thick as Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytiger/gifts).



Sam stood in the bathroom of Dean’s room in the Men of Letter’s bunker. He guessed he should have realized something had drastically changed when Dean insisted on sharing a room… then a bed. Dean claimed it was to keep him safe but his roaming hands in the night told a different story. He guessed he should have noticed something was wrong when he started recuperating faster than normal from the botched trials. He assumed he would have been in constant pain, that there would be some kind of punishment for not seeing them through but here he was, color on his cheeks, muscles filled out once again and stamina higher than usual. He should have realized the things moving out of the corners of his eyes, he should have noticed Dean’s constant pestering and trying to keep him calm… one eye always on him. Truth is he already knew what was happening, he knew what Dean was doing, he just couldn’t figure out why he kept quiet, why he let him do it. Dean was trying to do the right thing, trying to save him but instead he had damned Sam all over again. Sam looked at his hands and saw the familiar black lines, he shut his eyes and when he opened them again they were gone.  
“Demon blood” he whispered as tears escaped his eyes. He wanted to scream, to break the mirror, to burn down this whole bunker… burn down their whole lives! But he just stood there gripping the sink as tears cascaded off his face down the drain. He had worked so hard, that’s what hurt. The fact that he had finally made it, he had finally done it, become clean. It had felt so good, once he was purified he realized that his whole life he had felt dirty and to feel the purity of a clean soul was beyond anything he could ever imagine and now… it was gone. That dirtiness was back and he couldn’t get rid of it. Dean had done it… but why.

“Sammy?”

“Fuck” Sam cursed as he turned the water on and started splashing his face. He felt Dean’s presence at the door, then closer. Sam wanted to recoil and he kicked himself for that, Dean was his brother… he was still his brother.

Dean put a hand on Sam’s back, “You okay?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes

Sam wiped down his face and looked at Dean through wet eyes, “Yea… Sorry I woke you”

“It’s okay” said Dean as he grabbed the hand towel and wiped Sam’s face. Sam should have been weirded out but these kinds of invasions into personal space had become commonplace. Dean was always making him food, buttoning up a loose button on a shirt, combing his hair, drying his back, giving him baths. Dean had tangled himself up in Sam so tightly neither knew where one began or another ended, much less what acceptable brotherly behavior consisted of.  
Dean finished wiping Sam down and tossed the towel aside, “C’mon baby brother, back to bed” Sam let Dean put his arm around him, let Dean usher him back to bed and finally let Dean hold him. A few tears escaped his eyes and he prayed to God Dean wouldn’t notice, and then he realized God would never hear him again, and some more fell.

 

Dean woke up with a wet patch on his shirt where Sam’s face had been, he ignored it. Last night Dean had dried Sam’s face which housed two red eyes, he ignored them. Sam was still not up and it was almost noon, this had become an everyday thing, he ignored that too. He stood in the kitchen of the bunker clad in plaid boxers only. He was filling up a tall glass with tomato juice; he only filled it half way. He looked behind him, making sure he wouldn’t be discovered. He opened up a bottom cabinet and took out a big industrial juicer; behind it he slid a panel and removed a cooler. Inside that cooler was Sam’s salvation, he told himself, it’s the only reason he’s alive right now… I’m the reason he’s alive. Dean clutched the jar of demon blood; he opened the jar and filled up the glass of tomato juice to the top. After hiding his damning secret he finished off the glass with a stalk of celery and started marching back to the room. He knew he should feel bad, he knew he should confess, he knew this was more than saving Sam, he knew he shouldn’t be… like this with him, sleeping together, taking care of him, wanting more from him… Dean ignored all these feelings.

 

Sam felt a soft caress across his brow. His night had been plagued with dancing flames and demons ripping him to shreds. This felt nice, he didn’t know how long it would last but it felt… right.

“Sammy” Dean cooed, “Sammy time to get up, I’ve got you your morning burst of energy” Dean said while brushing Sam’s hair out of the way. Dean was close, body pressed up to Sam’s and with his breath tickling Sam’s ear, Sam felt a stirring deep down. Sam moaned and stretched a little pushing his ass into Dean’s unsuspecting crotch. Dean’s breath hitched and he soon started getting hard. He liked this… he realized he wanted more so his hand slowly moved to Sam’s hips and caressed the side of Sam’s ass.

“Sammy…” Dean trailed off wanting to stop but wanting to shove Sam’s boxers down and bury himself inside of his baby brother. He slowly started grinding himself into Sam, his dick painfully hard.  
Sam liked this feeling. He was half awake but his cock was on fire.

“Sammy”

Sam froze… “Dean?” he softly whispered

Dean was still grinding, Sam figured he hadn’t heard him because his name kept escaping his lips in soft gasps. Sam’s dick was suddenly limp and he was tense, he couldn’t believe Dean didn’t notice the change. It burned where Dean touched him, he hurt all over inside and out. Dean’s grinding sped up and his dick had perfectly burrowed itself into the crease of Sam’s ass. Dean was squeezing and spreading Sam’s cheeks as he ground into Sam harder. Sam clutched the pillow and buried his face into it wishing for it to end, this was his brother… this was Dean. With a shudder Sam felt Dean cum. He felt it jerk, and spurt, and dampen his boxers.

“Fuck” Dean whispered. He leaned over and Sam lay there with his eyes closed, “Thank god… Fuck what was I thinking!” Dean softly berated himself. Sam felt Dean straighten Sam’s boxers out and then leave, cursing himself as he left. Sam flipped over and cringed as he felt the wetness. He sighed and looked at the desk… the morning’s drink, a healthy concoction Dean had insisted on, swore by it, swore it was the reason he was getting better. Sam sat up and swung his legs over to the side. He picked up the glass and looked at it, the deep rouge that seemed to taunt him, he wanted to throw it, he wanted to see the redness paint the walls, he wanted to scream because he was afraid, he was afraid he would lick the walls, afraid he would lose himself, afraid he already had. Sam downed the demon blood tomato juice cocktail and headed to the shower, he had been taking a lot of those lately but he never felt any cleaner.

 

Dean cursed himself all the way to the kitchen as he grabbed a paper towel , wet it and started cleaning himself up. He couldn’t believe he had come on his little brother… because of his little brother. Dean never considered himself gay he had always been with women, never even thought of a man but this was Sam… his Sam. Dean had always felt a strange connection with Sam, he always wanted to be close to him, to touch him, kiss him, hold him… be with him but he buried those feelings because they were wrong. These trials had scared Dean, he didn’t want to lose Sam again… he would do anything to keep Sam safe and somewhere along the way he stopped caring about hiding his true feelings. Dean sighed and threw the paper towel away. He heard the shower and ran back to the room, the tall glass was empty, celery stick still in place and Sam was in the shower, again. Dean approached the bathroom’s open door, he saw Sam’s silhouette and looked away, ashamed of what he had done, he stayed close to the door looking down.

“Hey… hey Sammy?”

“Yea”

“You… you didn’t eat the celery” Dean said because he had nothing better to say

“Oh...” the shower turned off in that moment and Dean started to panic, “I’ll eat it right now, pass me the towel” Sam said

Dean scrambled to the hook and grabbed the towel passing it to Sam behind the shower curtain. Sam wrapped himself up and pushed the curtain aside meeting Dean’s gaze. Dean lowered his eyes and gave Sam the celery stalk which Sam ate quickly.

“That it?” Sam asked as he stepped out of the shower

“Uh… yea, I’ll let you get back at it then” Dean said as he turned and almost ran out of the room

Sam expected… well actually Sam didn’t know what he should have expected. He thought maybe being aggressive with Dean, looking him in the eye, would have revealed something but it didn’t, all Sam realized was Dean felt guilty as hell and in turn that made Sam feel guilty, clearly he was corrupting his brother. It must be me, Sam thought, I’m demon spawn… I am and always will be the boy king… maybe being near me has done something to Dean. Sam dried himself off and tried not to think about his brother’s questionable morals… he tried not to think about how he was beginning to think of Dean differently… romantically.

 

The day went as every day went for the past month. Have lunch, check up on the news see how things are going, Kevin calls says he’s fine still translating Angel tablet, then Cas checks in still out there looking for brothers and sisters claiming he’s going to fix the mess, apologizes and Dean hangs up, then Sam will call Crowley, make sure he’s fine, Dean didn’t care but Sam still let him know Crowley was helping adjust new angels to life and spent the rest of his time hiding from Abaddon who was on his trail constantly. Then the day continued with dinner, an argument would arise because Sam wanted to start hunting but Dean didn’t, then TV, then bed. Every day was the same for the most part and Sam had come to enjoy spending this much time with Dean, he liked Dean cooking and being happy, he liked watching stupid Spanish soap operas with Dean then having Dean nap on him when he switched to the History channel.

Today though there was a giant cloud hovering above them all day. Dean was trying to avoid Sam at all costs. Whenever Sam would enter a room Dean would exit, if Dean needed to say something to Sam he would yell it from across the room, hall, the whole freaking place. Obviously there was no touching at all and Sam almost screamed when Dean forewent watching his favorite soap opera Deseo Secreto, for a nap. A freaking nap! Sam said nothing and did nothing. He sat and watched the episode in silence; he sat afterwards leaving it on with tears burning in his eyes.

Don’t fuck up any more than you already have Deano, that’s the phrase Dean had been repeating to himself all day. Don’t fuck up Sam any more than you already have. Dean had been tired of being scared that Sam would die on him for so long that he forgot how scared he was of himself. When Sam had pushed aside the shower curtain he was so scared he would rip that towel off, turn Sam over and shove his dick inside him and fuck him relentlessly whether Sam liked it or not, so instead he ran out of there. He knew Sam was pissed because Dean had been avoiding him all day but Dean had to for his own sanity. He lay in bed pretending to nap but in reality he was going over the past few weeks in his head over and over again. He had doomed Sam, he knew that, but he just couldn’t seem to regret his decisions. He had dirtied his Sammy, after Sam had been so happy to finally be clean, he had doomed him all over again. Now Sam was destined for Hell once more but Dean wouldn’t let him go alone. Shit, his feelings alone would send him there, he had a one-way express ticket down to the fiery pits of hell courtesy of secret sexual desires for your own brother. Dean got up; he wanted to see what Sam was up to. He walked out of the bedroom and silently padded to the living room where Sam was laying on the couch. Dean got as close as he could and peered over, Sam was sleeping and the pained look on his face nearly broke him. Dean needed to be strong, he couldn’t corrupt Sam anymore. Wanting your brother was wrong and he knew that. He kept chanting ‘you don’t love your brother’ as he walked to the kitchen to prepare Sam’s blood cocktail.

The following days saw them resume to their normal routines. Sam was grateful for that; grateful that Dean was close to him again and hell if he needed to suffer through headaches and the need for more blood he would do it. He realized he didn’t want to lose Dean. He didn’t want to be locked up in a cellar, he didn’t want Dean to hate him or reject him like in the past. So he drank more, he drank every last drop. When Dean upped the dosage of blood he was grateful, sometimes he even asked for it and Dean would smile and jump up to make him more. He guessed Dean was happy he was regaining his strength. He loved the smile on Dean’s face when he suggested they work on the Impala together, he loved the way Dean got all giddy when Sam would make popcorn so they could watch some movies together and he adored the way Dean acted when Sam called it an early night and asked Dean to come to bed with him. He wanted everything to last. For Dean to love him like he always craved, he never slept so peacefully as when he was wrapped up in Dean. It all reminded him of when he was young and Dad was gone for days and it was just them taking care of each other. So when Kevin called saying that the angel and demon activity was becoming too much, they both slept stiff knowing that their bliss would be over soon.

“We have to get back out there Dean, you know it” Sam said as they laid in bed together

“I know Sammy… are you up for it?”

“Yea… I think so, I feel… strong” Sam said as Dean ran his fingers through his hair

They slept holding each other more tightly than ever before.

* * *

 

Dean didn’t want to go hunt. He wanted to stay holed up and keep Sam safe but Kevin was concerned and his blood supply was running out, regardless. Sam had been asking for more and Dean was glad but blood was running low and Dean didn’t want Sam going through withdrawal and finding out what he’d been doing. Sometimes he thought Sam already knew but Sam would hate him and fight him and leave if he knew, right? Dean had taken everything good and pure away from his brother, he deserved to be hated. He needed to get out there and hunt, find a demon and secretly drain him. So he agreed to go hunting again. He knew things wouldn’t last, deep down he knew everything would fall apart eventually; he only hoped that Sam would always remember how happy they had been, and they had been fucking happy.

 

Sam noticed the lesser dosage. At first he tried not to let it bother him but it was getting harder and harder to keep control and he didn’t know how long he could keep it from Dean. Even though Dean had been feeding him demon blood secretly, he didn’t want Dean to know he wanted it. He was scared Dean would hate him like in the past. He didn’t know how long he could hold out, he was starting to look like shit. He started taking naps in the Impala, feigning tiredness, stealing away to the bathroom to throw up, just ordering soups at the diners they stopped at. He didn’t know how long Dean would go on not noticing his change but right now all Sam could think of was thick crimson blood pouring out in rivulets from a nice juicy vein, and how good that would taste straight from the source.

“Sam?” Dean asked

Sam jolted up from his crouched position in the car. He brushed the sweat from his forehead, fuck I’m sweating now too, he thought, and I’m hard… great.

“Huh?” he responded

“You okay?” Dean asked concerned

“Yeah just feeling hot”

Dean immediately started rolling down the window, “You feeling sick? I knew you weren’t ready! Goddamit!” Dean yelled, slamming the steering wheel and making Sam flinch

“Dean… I’m okay, it’s just stuffy in here” Sam said trying his best to let the incoming breeze cool him down. Dean looked at him sympathetically, “Please Dean, really I’m fine. Just nerves I guess” Sam pleaded letting out a small smile.

Dean just grunted and kept driving, “Well, we’re almost there at least”

Dean needed to get more blood. Sam was suffering he could tell. Sam had been trying to hide his behavior but that never worked with Dean. Dean had noticed Sam had stopped eating, had started vomiting, looking paler and now the sweating… withdrawal. Dean was concerned that Sam would soon get suspicious but for now it seemed Sam was none the wiser that he knew.

 

Sam wanted to be close to Dean but right now Dean felt like a furnace or was he the furnace? He couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he was soaked, his clothes were drenched. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom. As he leaned all this weight on the sink and looked in the mirror, Sam couldn’t believe it; he was as white as a ghost and a clear layer of sweat covering his body.

“Fuck” he whispered as he leaned over and turned the water on cold all the way, “Gotta cool down” he kept repeating.

 

When Dean found him twenty minutes later there was a lot of cursing and things being thrown. Dean was cursing himself for not getting up earlier, for not noticing that Sam wasn’t next to him. Instead he found Sam freezing to the touch but once Dean had stopped the water and held his brother for more than 30 seconds he could feel that Sam was incredibly hot. Sam was passed out. When Dean had called his name and no answer came he opened the bathroom door and there was Sam’s body sitting in the tub, clothed, his legs hanging out, with the water directly on his face and chest. Dean was furious, at Sam for not letting him know but mostly at himself for not realizing that withdrawal was kicking Sam’s ass. Dean had run to his bag and grabbed the demon blood. He poured some on his hand and brought it to Sam’s lips. Sam started licked it up from Deans hand and then sucking it. Sam was still passed out and just acting on instinct. Dean fed him more blood carefully but the way that Sam sucked the blood off his palm was doing things to him. He got hard almost immediately and seeing Sam so needy made him want to kiss his brother. After almost finishing the rest of the supply Dean packed up the blood and returned to Sam. He removed Sam’s soaked shirt and pants. He then with great effort grabbed Sam and lifted him up, half dragging, half carrying his overgrown brother. Dean managed to plop Sam down on the bed and then Sam almost immediately started shivering. Dean covered Sam with all the blankets and stripped down to his underwear and got in beside him. Holding Sam tightly to give him body warmth, Dean eventually passed out.

 

Sam woke up hard. He lazily touched his dick which was poking out of his boxers. He didn’t know why he was only in his boxers but right not he couldn’t care less. He was sleeping with Dean and he could feel Dean’s semi hard dick right between his ass. Sam slowly started to grind into Dean causing Dean to coo and his dick got bigger and he began to press harder into Sam. Since Sam was relaxed, Dean’s dick easily started to press against his aching hole. Sam’s dick became harder as Dean’s dick put more pressure on his hole, a thin layer of fabric separating them. Sam was close, he hadn’t cum since they had started their journey, he just never found the time to sneak away for a good cum session. He stiffened as Dean’s hand brushed his hip and his release powerfully and slowly came out of him and drenched his hand. He buried his face in the pillow as he grunted. Dean was still grinding into him but after Sam had stopped moving, so did Dean. After about 2minutes he looked back and saw Dean fast asleep. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

“Shit” Sam said as he entered the bathroom and saw the mess, then he remembered what had happened. His wet clothing littered the floor and he slowly remembered throwing himself into the tub to cool down. Fuck Dean must have found me and put me in bed, he thought to himself as he washed his hands. I feel better though, he thought as he brushed his hair out of his face, he must have given me demon blood.

“mmm Sammy”

Sam popped his head out of the bathroom, Dean was still sleeping, dreaming.

“So good Sammy, make me feel so good”

Sam frowned he didn’t know if this is what he wanted to hear

"C’mon Sam you know you want it” Dean cooed turning over and gripping the pillow Sam had been sleeping on

“That’s right… make me feel good… such a slut… so dirty”

Sam retreated back into the bathroom wide eyed. He had just cum with Dean’s dick against his hole and imagining his own brother fucking him and now Dean was having a wet dream about him!? Sam had really corrupted Dean thoroughly, “I’m a freak and now I’ve made Dean into one too” Sam said as he sat on the side of the tub. His shaky hands ran through his hair, “Fuck!” he yelled, he was beginning to feel the withdrawal again.

“Sam?” he heard Dean call

Dean appeared in the doorway, “Sammy are you okay” he said as he rushed and kneeled in front of Sam pushing Sam’s hair out of his face. “Sammy” Dean said urgently cupped Sam’s cheek and lifting his face. Sam was red eyed and pale and full of panic.

“Dean… I don’t… I don’t know what’s wrong” Sam stuttered out. All his words left him and he couldn’t even begin to formulate a thought

Sam felt clammy to the touch, Dean knew he needed to get him blood but they were all out. Dean grabbed Sam and lifted him up letting Sam lean his weight on him.

“It’s going to be okay Sammy” Dean said leading his brother to the bed. He laid Sam down who was now looking quite delirious.

“I’m going to fix this okay” Dean said as he dressed himself and left the room, he tried to ignore Sam chanting his name as he left.

* * *

“You sure this the place”

“Yes I’m sure… wait hold up… look”

Dean stormed out of the motel room and jumped right into the Impala peeling out of the parking lot in search of demons that he probably wouldn’t find. Lucky, or unlucky, for Sam two just happened to be spying.

“That’s Dean-o, I told you they were here. Abaddon will be pleased when we let her know”

“Pleased? She’ll only be pleased if we bring her one, not if we left them to tell her. She’ll kill us for sure”

The two demons stood by the trees arguing for a couple of minutes. They were deciding whether to follow Dean who was long gone or take a peek inside to see if the other Winchester was there.

“Hey shithead he is obviously in there so let’s go see”

The taller of the two grabbed the shorter and began walking to the room. The curtain was slightly ajar and they could see Sam writhing in bed

“The fuck?” the shorted one said

“Must be sick or some shit, our lucky day, this will be a piece of cake”

Both grinning and sporting hunting knives they had little trouble busting through the door.

* * *

“Fuck!” Dean screamed as he pounded the steering wheel. It was dark; he had left Sam alone all day for nothing. The jars beside him were all empty; he had no luck in finding blood. He had scoured the entire town and the next town over and there wasn’t so much as a peep of supernatural activity around, not even Kevin had any leads for him. As he pulled into the motel parking lot he couldn’t help but notice the slightly open door, the blowing curtain in the window and the eerie feeling something horrible had happened.

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed as he pushed the door fully open. The room was dark and all he could hear was faint sobs. He took a step forward and immediately noticed the smell, thick and coppery. His foot hit something suddenly, a body.

“Sammy?”

“Do…Don’t Dean… just leave….” He heard Sam say quietly choking on his words

“Sammy what the hell” Dean said, “Where’s the fucking light” he said mostly to himself, ignoring Sam’s sudden cry of no he flipped the switch and light flooded the room. Dean stood frozen. Two bodies lay in the middle of the room, a thin layer of blood was dried on the floor and opposite the room with his back against the wall was a wide eyed, Sam… his mouth and hands covered in blood.

“Sam…” Dean let out in his surprise

“Please… Dean!” Sam exclaimed as he started to crawl across the floor, “It wasn’t my fault! It wasn’t my fault!” he kept screaming and crying as he crawled through the bodies and the blood and hugged Dean’s waist. “I’m sorry Dean… I’m sorry,” came Sam’s choked words

After a while Sam stopped talking, he just kept crying and clutching onto Dean. Dean didn’t know if he wanted to laugh, scream, cry or run. He had done this, he had damned Sam and this time he couldn’t be mad, he couldn’t blame his brother for a mistake he had made… mistake? No this wasn’t a mistake… it was the only way to save Sam… the only way to keep him alive, Dean knew that. Then in that moment he knew what the right thing to do was.

Dean pried Sam off of him and knelt down in front of his red eyed, blood caked sweet brother.

“Dean, I promise I won’t do it again! I don’t care if the withdrawal kills me! I won’t drink another drop!” Sam said clutching Dean’s shirt. At first Dean couldn’t look away from his brother, Sam’s eyes were wide and chaotic and it scared Dean to think Sam was losing it… but then Dean looked over at the closest demon, his neck had been ripped open, brutal, he thought, and he felt pride that his Sam had done it. Dean’s hand acted almost on its own, he ran his thumb across the exposed vein and retrieved a plump glistening drop of blood. He heard Sam’s breath hitch, his brother was a slave to the blood, Dean had made him one.

“It’s okay Sam” Dean said, running a hand over Sam’s hair and he brought the blood up to Sam’s lips. Sam opened his mouth and Dean pushed his thumb through, he just smiled at Sam. He felt Sam’s tongue lick and envelope his thumb, sucking it thoroughly, fuck, Dean thought, that feels good. Dean extracted his thumb.

“Dean…” Sam said defeated

“I said it was okay Sam” Dean said caressing Sam’s face, “I’m not mad, I want you to be strong” Dean collected another drop and fed it to Sam, “Drink up, we’re going hunting for more” Dean said grinning, Dean couldn’t stop Sam from being a slave to the blood but maybe he could make Sam a slave for him instead.

Sam was scared, this wasn’t like Dean, but Dean feeding him blood was exactly what he had always wanted. That closeness, that intimacy and the acceptance of it all, Sam finally felt accepted. He breathed a sigh of relief and let Dean guide his head to the neck of the demon. Sam drank the rest of the blood while Dean caressed his hair and all he could think was that this felt… right.

* * *

 

They were the Winchesters again.

Their heads sticking out of the Impala singing into the wind without a care in the world. Their reputation was back, every demon they crossed tried, in vain, to run but they always caught it, they always ripped its throat open, Sam always drank his fill and Dean always watched and felt satisfied. They were feared by demon and human alike. They stopped talking to everyone, Kevin, Cas, Crowley, they had disappeared but they knew what they were doing would soon reach their ears. The demon blood hadn’t even been the worst thing they were doing.

“Got a good gallon full from that last guy Sammy!” Dean exclaimed as they busted through the motel room door. Dean set the jug down on the table and opened it; he turned to look at his brother and licked the residue blood off his hands, “Want some Sammy?”

Sam closed their distant and sent his lips crashing into Deans. He loved the taste of blood on his tongue and Dean loved the way Sam’s tongue invaded his mouth. This started shortly after they began hunting for blood. The intensity of it, the blood… it wasn’t long before Dean was grabbing Sam’s hair and pulling him into a kiss. It wasn’t long before Dean was pushing Sam down and shoving his cock into his little brother’s mouth. The blood made their desire grow, Sam was always so needy for Dean, for the closeness, to be fed blood, after a while Dean couldn’t take it he needed Sam to be needy for him.

Their kiss broke and Sam grinned dropping to his knees and unbuttoning Dean’s pants. Dean braced himself on the table as Sam enveloped his dick into his mouth. Dean’s hand entwined itself into Sam’s hair pushing Sam to go deeper. Sam had become a good cock sucker Dean thought. Dean grabbed the top of the jug and dipped his fingers into the demon blood, drenching his hand with it. He gripped Sam’s hair hard and pulled him off loving the whine that escaped Sam’s dripping mouth. Sam looked at Dean and then smiled as Dean took his blood covered hand and wiped it on his cock. Dean let Sam clean his hand and then Sam hungrily went for his cock.

“Good boy Sammy” he said as he pushed Sam harder onto his cock. He leaned his head back and enjoyed the wet noises coming from his little brother, Dean purposely thrust into Sam making him choke and making Dean smile. Dean heard Sam muffle something; he gripped Sam’s hair hard and pulled him off, “What?”

“More,” Sam gasped as he caught his breath

“Oh, Sammy wants more blood off my dick?”

Sam nodded enthusiastically, Dean coated his hand again but he didn’t coat his dick he wiped a ring at the base of his dick so Sam would have to deep throat him to get it. Sam whined and Dean tightened his grip causing Sam to wince, “You said you wanted more”

Sam nodded and opened wide sliding Dean’s dick down his throat. Dean loved seeing Sam’s tongue strain to reach the blood, he then thrust into Sam and held his head at the base of his dick, “Lick it up Sammy” Dean grunted, then released Sam who coughed and tried to catch his breath. Dean repeated this over and over until Sam got used to it, then he coated his entire dick with blood again and let Sam deep throat him on his own.

“So good Sammy, choke on my dick” Dean would grunt out as his grip on Sam’s hair loosened. Once Dean’s grip loosened Sam stopped deep throating. Dean suspected Sam liked being handled roughly by him so he wrapped his hand around Sam’s hair and leaned forward, “Who said to stop Sammy?” he whispered and slammed Sam down on his dick. He face fucked Sam who just held onto Dean tightly.

“I’m close Sammy” Dean whispered and he felt Sam loosen and open his throat, the wet noises coming from his brother was enough to send him over the edge. Dean let out a loud grunt as he gave a final thrust down Sam’s throat releasing his cum into his little brother who was a good boy and swallowed.

He let go of Sam who slowly slid off his dick and sat back on his heels licking his swollen red lips and smiled.

“So good Sammy” Dean said as he caressed Sam’s cheek and kissed his brother’s forehead

“Dean,” Sam moaned out as he leaned back showing his big brother his throbbing cock. Dean was always amazed when he saw Sam’s hard dick. He considered himself to have a fairly large cock; at least he’s always been praised for it, but looking at Sam’s he felt lesser but so proud that his baby brother was packing.

“Get on the bed” Dean commanded and watched as Sam scrambled up his cock slapping against his flat stomach. Sam laid on the bed, lifted his legs and spread his ass for Dean. Dean smiled, “Not today Sammy, but I will make you feel good” Dean said. Sam frowned and lowered his legs.

Dean crawled onto the bed and pressed his body against Sam’s. They kissed and started grinding their bodies against each other when Dean stopped. “Don’t move okay Sammy, I want to try something new”

Dean licked two fingers and started to run circles around Sam’s opening. Sam whined and moved his hips and Dean would stop until Sam calmed down and then he would start again.

“Shh Sammy, I told you not to move, I want to make you cum so hard” Dean cooed and Sam tried his best to still his movements

Dean began to put pressure on Sam’s hole which opened willingly. Dean licked his fingers and pressed deeper, getting side Sam. It wasn’t as slick as he wanted and the jug of blood caught Dean’s gaze.

“Hold on Sammy,” Dean said as he got up. Sam watched him walk over to the jug and dip his fingers in, “Dean?” Sam asked

“Don’t worry Sammy” Dean said as he went back to Sam, “Spread” Dean commanded and Sam immediately lifted his legs and spread himself open. Dean wiped the excess blood on Sam’s opening and then started working his slicked up fingers in, which was easier than he had imagined. Dean slapped Sam’s hands away and laid next to Sam sliding his bloodied fingers in and out of Sam who was moaning with pleasure.

“You like that Sammy?” Dean asked and Sam moaned and nodded his head in response

“I should do this more often, slick you open with demon blood” Dean breathed out

Sam continued to moan and his cock continued to twitch, “Want another finger Sammy?” Dean asked as he started to force his ring finger in

“Damn, this demon blood is making you open up wide like a good little slut” Dean said as he quickened his pace to Sam’s deep throaty moans. Sam himself was moving with Dean’s thrusts

Dean was mesmerized by Sam’s cock, it was impossibly hard, it looked even more swollen and the tip was a purple knob that Dean wanted to suck but he held back. The droplets of precum signaled that Dean was hitting the right spots. Dean positioned himself so he could piston his hand right into Sam’s prostate. When Sam’s moans became louder he knew he had the right spot.

“Cum for me Sammy, cum like a slut you are” Dean kept cooing as he kept thrusting into Sam’s prostate.

“Dean,” Sam moaned out, “Dean I’m… I’m going to cum” Sam gasped out

This caused Dean to finger harder and faster. Sam yelled out as cum spurted out of his untouched cock. Dean was amazed by how much cum kept lazily flowing out covering Sam’s stomach and abdomen. Dean withdrew his slick fingers, still covered in blood. He scooped up a glob of cum and brought it to Sam’s mouth. Sam, who was drenched in sweat and ready to pass out, opened up and let Dean feed him his own cum until it was all gone.

“Damn Sammy, so hot” He heard Dean breathe out raggedly. He opened his eyes and Dean was straddling his chest jerking off. With his other hand Dean opened Sam’s mouth up, “Cumming untouched, that was so fucking hot” Dean kept repeating. Sam closed his eyes again and waited until Dean finally shot his cum into his mouth. Dean squeezed out his last drops onto Sam’s tongue and closed Sam’s mouth, “Swallow up Sammy, like a good boy”

Sam did as he was told and then snuggled up next to Dean for his long overdue sleep. He tried not to think about how dirty he felt or how much he had grown to like this.

* * *

“Kevin again?” Sam asked as Dean tucked his phone back into his pocket

“Yea, when is that kid going to stop,” said Dean angrily

“He’s just concerned I guess,” Sam said brushing the hair from his face

They had been on the road for weeks now and it had been even longer since they had checked in with Kevin. The last time they had spoken to him the young prophet had heard stories of their destruction. Dean quieted him and told him to ‘keep his head down and keep working’ and to not worry about them. Kevin had wanted to talk to Sam but Dean denied it. After Dean got rid of Sam’s phone, Sam should have been worried but he trusted Dean and did as he was told. When Dean brought demons back to the room Sam didn’t bat an eye, when Dean fucked him in front of the demons, Sam didn’t protest either. Sam had noticed that Dean found it even more thrilling when the demons watched and called them freaks and evil and eventually started coaxing them, saying how hot they looked and if they could join and how sweet Sammy looked all open and willing. Dean would open their veins and Sam would drink while Dean thrust into him. Sam never said anything, never let on he was uncomfortable and eventually he grew to like it and even need it.

Dean looked at his phone, Kevin probably left him an angry message but Dean had deleted it. The first one Kevin ever left, Sam had overheard Kevin saying how they were damned and needed salvation and how could Dean doom Sam like that. Dean just kept deleting them without listening.

“Fuck Kevin, fuck all of them” Dean said and pulled Sam to him, “It’s just you and me Sammy, just like it should be” He kissed Sam and Sam rested against Dean’s chest as they flew down the highway. It was just Sam and Dean again and Sam had no problem with that.

* * *

“Winchesters”

“Fuck let’s get out of town, you know what they’ve been doing”

“It’s all rumors, they wouldn’t be so twisted”

“I don’t know, Crowley is gone, Abaddon is off wreaking havoc on her own, and I don’t want to find out if its rumors or not”

“Let’s call some reinforcements and catch one of them”

“Are you insane?”

“If we get good ole Sammy, Abaddon will be thrilled. You know she wants him, wants to try and free the boss again”

“That will never happen, she’s batshit!”

“Maybe, but we can still have some fun, and if what they have been doing is true. They are in need of some serious hurt”

The two demons watched Sam and Dean get into their motel room, arms all over each other and Dean dragging Sam inside grabbing him for a kiss before the doors closed.

“Don’t seem like rumors now, those boys are fucked and now they’re guna pay for all the shit they’ve done”

* * *

“I need blood Dean” Sam said as he washed his face of the thin sheen of sweat

“I know baby bro; I’ll go find one of those sons of bitches tomorrow”

“No Dean,” Sam said toweling himself off, “I need today”

Dean looked at Sam’s pale face. Sam needed more blood and more often. They had been on a nonstop killing and fucking spree since Sam had iced those two demons many towns ago.

“Alright Sammy,” Dean said as he pulled Sam into a kiss, “I’ll go now, I’m sure it won’t be tough” he said grinning

Dean left the motel room and although he didn’t like leaving Sam alone because of what happened last time, he knew if the same thing happened Sam would take care of it. The blood made him ruthless in front of demons; he lost all of himself and just went straight for their throats. It was scary but Dean found Sam’s lack of humanity incredibly hot. So he left Sam, confident that his baby brother would be alright on his own, a part of him even wanted for something to happen, he rubbed his hardening cock at the thought of finding Sammy covered in blood surrounded by dead bodies.

Sam could smell them as soon as they approached. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating and he couldn’t stop licking his lips wanting to taste the blood. When they kicked the door open he stood and he must have looked like a psychopath because both demons were shocked for a minute. Sam wouldn’t even let them speak, their throats would be on the floor in seconds and he would have their sweet blood inside of himself soon. As he started lunging at them he saw the gun and he felt the impact, he thought he should feel pain but all he felt was shock. Another bullet found its way into his chest and he fell to a knee confused and suddenly feeling sluggish he collapsed face first into carpet.

“Tranqs, Sammy boy” said the demon waving the gun

“Dean…” was the last thing Sam muttered before his vision went black

* * *

When Dean saw the slightly ajar door he suddenly became giddy. He was happy, happy that Sam wouldn’t be suffering because his blood trip was a bust. There was no trace of demons anymore, Dean had been beginning to think they were avoiding them which was going to become a problem. But now Sammy was fed and Dean would make good use of him tonight.

“Hey Sam…” Dean began as he opened the door, “Sammy?”

Looking around the room Dean quickly realized that Sam wasn’t here. He saw the bullet casings on the floor and bent down to inspect them… tranquilizer casings. Dean gripped them tightly, they had taken Sam… demons had taken his Sammy.

* * *

Sam woke up in a cell. A prison cell? He couldn’t tell but it was dark and smelled rancid. He couldn’t see, they had blindfolded him, gagged him and his hands were tied behind him. He was on the floor which was wet and he quickly realized he was chained down. He tried to move to get more comfortable but he had been contorted into this kneeling position permanently. He struggled against his constraints until his wrists and ankles were raw and he screamed into the gag until his throat hurt.

“Quiet down there Sammy, no need to fight so much”

The smell of the demons blood was intoxicating and made Sam fight harder, he wanted it, he needed the blood, he thought he should have been concerned that he felt like an animal but he couldn’t stop himself and also the blood, the blood was thumping in his head. He heard laughter and steps coming closer. The punch shouldn’t have been a shock but it was, it took the breath right out of him. Again and again he was hit and kicked by more than one demon. Sam just hunched forward trying to protect himself but he couldn’t, eventually all that filled the cell were his pained grunts.

“Right then… much better now Sammy boy”

A second demon grabbed Sam by the hair and wrenched his head back, “What should we do with you now?”

“Alright that’s enough; we don’t want to ruin him too much before Abaddon gets here”

Sam felt the panic rise, Abaddon?

“Have they gotten in contact with her?”

“Not yet, I have every demon in the area looking for her and I’m calling contacts all over the country. We’ll find her and once she knows that we have the boss’s vessel she’ll come quick.”

No…

“Heh, we’re guna get to be knights or some shit! Especially once the boss gets out, he will reward us!”

Sam could feel the demons get closer to each other and start to leave, “That’s right, we’re close again to having Lucifer come destroy this world and make it hell on earth”

Both demons laughed their way down the hall, ‘No… not him… not him again’ was all Sam could think of and suddenly his restraints and the beating he had just recieved brought back memories of his time with him and Sam started to scream and struggle again, he couldn’t let it happen, not again. He can’t do it again, be his. Tears were trailing down his face burning his cheeks, all he could think of was where was Dean.

 

Dean had been scouring the town looking for any trace or clue of Sam. He had found nothing, he was losing it and fast. As day one turned into day two Dean was grasping at straws. The longer they had Sam the worse it would become. He thought about calling Kevin or Cas but they had made themselves clear, him and Sam, were damaged and corrupted and damned and all that bullshit and they wouldn’t help him. Maybe Crowley, Dean thought and whipped out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Crowley it’s Dean”

“Oh… What is it?”

“I need to find some demons, can you help me?”

“They are at the abandoned hospital near the shipyard, 20 miles east of where he was taken”

“How did you…”

“I’m the King of Hell… or at least I was, what kind of king would I be if I wasn’t informed of everything”

“Well… thanks”

“Dean… so what they are saying is true about you and moose”

Dean didn’t say anything and that was enough for Crowley, “Right then… well good luck and all that”

Dean put the phone in his pocket and started up the Impala, speeding in the direction of Sam.

 

Dean burst through the rusted door with two guns in his hands, two tucked in the back of his jean, another strapped to his ankle, two knives, a machete and a dozen clips in every pocket he could find. He swore he could hear crickets as he stood in the entrance of the abandoned hospital.

“The fuck?” he said to himself as he lowered his hands and straightened up. He began to inch forward checking every corner and doorway for anyone but found nothing. He figured that Sammy was being kept underground so he found the stairs and began descending, putting his guard up again. Once he got to the basement he turned the corner and saw bodies littering the floor. Dozens of demons… dead. He kept his grip tight on both guns and stepped over the bodies carefully until he reached an open doorway. Looking inside his heart sank. Sam… his Sammy was chained to the floor, blindfolded, there were pools of blood underneath him from where the restraints had cut him, his face was beat up and bloodied, and worst of all his clothes had been ripped, as if they were in the midst of trying to strip him before they all dropped dead.

“Sammy?” Dean called as he cautiously stepped forward

“Dean?” Sam croaked out and Dean closed the gap immediately removing the blindfold. Sam took a long time in opening his eyes but when he did one was cut and swollen and the other was completely red with blood.  
Dean hugged Sam, “Sammy did you do this?”

Sam looked around and saw the dead bodies, “I don’t know… they were beating me and saying you were next and Dean… they want to summon Lucifer again… and then they started trying to… to… and then everything went black”

“It’s okay Sammy, let’s get the fuck outta here” Dean said as he reached into his inner pocket for his lock picking set. He felt like he heard Sam but the ringing in his ears was too fucking loud, he saw the panic in his eyes but he was jerked backwards so violently his vision tilted sideways, he was about to get his bearings and fight whoever just grabbed him but it was too late, the knife at his neck was already cutting him and blood slowly started trickling down his neck.

“Well Dean-o you finally showed up, too little too late. As you can see your darling fucking slut Sammy killed all my buddies” the demon wrenched Dean’s head back driving the knife deeper and yet more blood trickled down, “I told them… I told them not to take him but they wouldn’t listen. Then good old Sammy” the knife went deeper and Dean started feeling light headed, “Good old Sammy boy, went all black eyed and wiped out everyone… well everyone except for me” The demon wrenched Deans head back harder pulling strands of hair out and whispered in his ear, “Now your slut is going to watch me open your throat”

“Sam…” Dean croaked out

Sam had been screaming like a wild animal the whole time but it seemed like his voice couldn’t travel across the room to Dean or the demon, but Sam could hear them perfectly. As he watched blood fall from Dean’s neck Sam struggled and pulled and he didn’t care that he was in pain… this was Dean, his Dean and he won’t lose him.

“Get ready Sammy! Dean’s gunna go night night now” the demon exclaimed finally and as Dean met eyes with Sam his breath stopped as he saw Sammy’s eyes go black. The demon let out a pained howl and Dean lifted his eyes in time to see the demons eyes burst into flames and his insides glow fire red and disappear. The demon crumpled down and Dean fell forward on his hands and knees coughing and grabbing his throat to stop the bleeding.

He heard a thump and looked up to see Sam splayed on the floor, his chains broken and fallen off. Dean rushed to Sam lifting him onto himself, “Sammy?!” Dean exclaimed as he grabbed Sam and hugged him, “Please don’t leave me… I’m so sorry Sammy, I’m going to fix it, I promise! Just be okay!” Dean choked out as tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly Dean felt Sam move; he felt Sam’s tongue brush his neck where he was cut. Dean stilled and then moved his neck to the side to give Sam more access. Sam braced himself on Dean to get leverage and gently ran his tongue over the wound and the blood and lapped it up until the bleeding stopped. They stayed like that for a long time until Sam sat himself up and pushed himself off of Dean. Dean sat back on his heels and just looked at Sam.

“I knew, you know” Sam said

Dean opened his mouth to talk but Sam continued, “You don’t have to say anything. At first I was so mad, so fucking mad after everything. I went through the trials, I lived my whole life being this unclean abomination… and then finally I felt it Dean, I felt the purity of it. I felt close to God and I realized that all my life I had been living in the dark. Then it was gone, I woke up that day and I knew… I knew I was back to being me.”

“Sam…”

“No Dean, see the thing is, I didn’t care. I was mad but… those things I said to you in the church, I meant them and after I woke up… you loved me, you were my Dean again… and… and if I had to drink demon blood to make you stay with me, I would do it in a heartbeat”

Dean was remembering all the times, he should have known Sam knew. He should have known Sam didn’t want it, that he did everything he said without question… he had been acting like a selfish prick and Sam had let him because he didn’t want to lose him.

Dean lowered his head, in shame and to hide the brimming tears, “Did… did you not want… this?” Dean asked motioning between them two

Sam suddenly rushed forward and raised Dean’s head, “Yes” Sam stated with such pure determination in his eyes that Dean leaned forward into a sweet, soft kiss.

“I was just… remembering and I just feel like I forced you” Dean said as they parted

Sam shook his head, “I was hesitant for a while because I didn’t know how you really felt. I just didn’t want to lose you” He finished and leaned his forehead to touch Dean’s

“Never Sammy and I’m sorry for everything. I promise things will be different from now on” Dean said

“Yes… they will be” Sam said grinning, “Come on, let’s get out of this dump” Sam said getting up slowly

Dean stood up helping his little brother, “You okay Sammy?”

“Yea, just a little bruised, nothing you can’t fix”

Dean blushed, “C’mon Sasquatch let’s go”

* * *

Dean lowered Sam on the bed, “You okay?”

“Yea, honestly I just feel a bit sore now”

“Well let’s take a look” Dean said as he started taking off Sam’s jacket and shirt. Sam just blushed as Dean straddled his waist and finished undressing him, “Sammy… there isn’t a scratch on you” Dean said in awe, “I guess not” Sam said looking at his own chest

“Well, let’s keep looking” said Dean winking as he got off Sam and started unbuckling his pants. Sam perched himself on his arms and watched as Dean kneeled and pulled down his pants. After Dean peeled the jeans off he passed his hands up and down Sam’s legs, “Nope, no scratches here either” Dean said grinning, “Now just one last place to look”

Dean grinned as he slowly rolled Sam’s boxers off and Sam’s hard thick cock sprang free, “Well someone’s excited” Dean said wrapping his hand around Sam. Dean leaned forward and wrapped his wet lips around Sam’s tip causing Sam’s breath to hitch.

“Dean…” Sam exhaled as Dean’s head bobbed on his dick, he could feel Dean’s tongue rolling around his cock putting pressure on all the right spots. Sam’s hands reached down and entangled themselves into Dean’s hair and this seemed to spur Dean on. He took Sam’s dick farther and deeper and the wet noises that were coming from his mouth were music to Sam’s ears. He pushed Dean down harder and loved the sound of Dean choking on his cock. Sam released his grip and Dean slowly sucked his way off Sam’s dick, licking up each side and finally meeting Sam’s heated eyes with a smile.

“Like that?”

“More than liked it” Sam said grabbing Dean and pulling him on top of himself into a kiss.

Dean moaned as their dicks rutted against each other and Sam gripped both between his hands and rocked his hips, “Sammy” Dean moaned between kisses. Sam then grabbed Dean by the waist and flipped them both over so that now Sam was on top. He leaned up and with a devilish smile jerked Dean off sucking the nape of Dean’s neck where he had been cut. Dean cooed as Sam licked and kissed his neck, “Do it” Dean gasped out. Sam eyed Dean and Dean nodded and his rosy cheeks and flushed face were all Sam needed. He sucked on Dean’s wound, opening it up again and groaned as blood trickled out. Sam licked Dean’s blood and loved how Dean stiffened and shuddered and thrust his hips into Sam. Sam knew he shouldn’t feel so alive tasting Dean but he felt invigorated and filled and strong. He let Deans dick go and smiled as Dean groaned in protest, “Shhh” Sam cooed as he licked his fingers and traced them down to Dean’s waiting hole. Dean inhaled as Sam ran his finger around his hole and slowly began penetrating him. Sam worked his middle finger into Dean. He pumped his finger slowly into his brother and once Dean relaxed he pushed another in, he worked his fingers stretching Dean. Sam licked Dean until blood stopped trickling out and then he kissed his way down Dean’s chest. He grabbed Dean’s legs and thrust them over his shoulders and watched as his fingers opened his big brother. Sam began licking Dean’s rim, and thrusting his tongue between his fingers causing Dean to writhe and moan beneath him.

“Sammy, please” Dean let out

“Please what Dean?” Sam asked playfully increasing his speed

“You know what” Dean said pushing down into Sam

“I want to hear you say it”

“I want… I want you Sammy” Dean demanded all breathy and flushed and needy and fuck Sam was so hard

Sam pulled his fingers out and put them into Dean’s quivering mouth and damn the way Dean sucked them greedily made Sam’s dick twitch in the best ways

Sam spit in his hand and rubbed it over his dick and brought it to Dean’s opening. He slowly started pushing in and Dean relaxed and stopped breathing as Sam inched himself inside of Dean. Sam didn’t want to hurt Dean and he fought against burying himself deep into his brother in one thrust but seeing Dean’s needy face, it was hard to resist. He inched his entire length into Dean and once he was buried deep he leaned forward and kissed his brother.

“Okay?” Sam asked

“Yes” Dean said, finally taking a breath, “Feels so good Sammy” Dean added running his hands over Sam’s face and pulling his little brother in to meet for a kiss

Sam began to move his hips in and out and the sounds that escaped Dean’s lips caused him to pick up speed. Sam leaned up and began to pump his brother harder causing Dean to groan louder and louder. Dean moved his hand to his dick and Sam grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm to the side

“No” Sam said and they locked eyes and Dean really wanted to touch his dick but he didn’t as Sam picked up speed.

“Please Sammy it feels so good” Dean pleaded

“I know… I want you to cum on your own” Sam grunted out and Dean wanted to plead and protest but he didn’t

Sam let go of Dean and grabbed his hips pumping Dean harder onto his dick causing Dean to become louder and louder. Sam pulled his dick out completely causing Dean to whine, “Turn over” Sam commanded and Dean scrambled onto all fours  
Sam rubbed Dean’s globes and spread them shoving his glistening cock back inside his brother. He pumped long slow strokes filling Dean up then taking his cock out causing the sweetest noises to escape Dean’s lips. Sam buried himself to the hilt and then gripped Dean’s hair pulling his brother’s head back painfully and started fucking Dean furiously. He knew he was hitting Dean’s prostate by the way Dean got louder and louder and damn Dean’s cries were music to his ears. He wanted everyone to know that his big brother was getting fucked and loved it.

“Sammy” Dean cried out, “I’m going to cum”

Sam didn’t respond he just increased his pumps and fucked Dean harder. He let go of Dean’s hair and grabbed his brother’s waist to pump harder. Dean yelled out a ‘fuck’ and Sam knew he was cumming. Sam reached down and gripped Dean’s wet cock and started pumping it

“Sam…” Dean breathed as Sam milked his brothers dick, drawing out every last bit of cum inside of Dean

Sam brought his hand up and licked his brothers cum and resumed his fucking, he was chasing his release which was very close.

Sam then pulled out and stood up on the bed pulling Dean around and shoving his cock into his brother’s mouth who started licking and sucking him greedily. Sam gripped Dean’s hair and started pumping himself in Dean’s mouth and Dean was such a good boy and swallowed Sam’s cock chocking and gagging and adjusting himself to take his brother’s sizeable cock. Sam fucked Dean’s face heatedly

“Close, Dean don’t stop” Sam said as he pushed Dean until his whole length was down his throat and then stilled with Dean’s face pressed tightly against him. Sam felt his release shoot out of him and down his brother’s throat. He pulled out his limp dick and collapsed on the bed in front of Dean who immediately started to lick and suckle Sam’s cock. Sam shuddered as he lay back and enjoyed the feeling.

When Dean was done he crawled up and sprawled himself next to Sam. Sam pulled Dean against his chest and rubbed Dean’s scalp.

“Did I hurt you?” Sam asked and smiled as Dean shook his head

“That was… amazing” Dean let out

Sam kissed his brother’s forehead and soon they were both fast asleep

* * *

It had been days and they had been driving and fucking for all of them. It was a whirlwind and the passion between them was at an all-time high and they were both so fucking happy. But as Dean looked over at Sam napping in the passenger seat he could see the signs of wear and tear on his brother. They hadn’t been demon hunting, they had just been blowing through towns hustling pool, fucking every place they could and then leaving in a haze of flushed cheeks and satisfied urges. Dean knew Sam couldn’t live off his own blood but damn is felt so good every time Sam bit into him and drank. He felt so close to him, so unbreakable. The drops of sweat and ragged breathing was enough for Dean to know that Sam was starting to feel withdrawal symptoms and with the amount of blood he had been on, it wouldn’t be a pretty sight. He didn’t want Sam to suffer so Dean pulled into a gas station, grabbed Sam’s laptop and looked for a hotspot so he could find a place to hunt.

* * *

Sam stirred just as Dean parked the Impala on the side of a dusty road. Dean had found reports of strange activity in the area, people reported seeing others with black eyes in the forest, that was proof enough to check it out and so here they were.

Sam sat up brushing the hair from his face, “How long was I out?”

“Long time Sammy” Dean said as Sam leaned over and kissed him

“Where are we?” Sam asked nuzzling Dean

“Hunt” Dean said as he leaned back and let Sam kiss his neck, his cock coming alive with every press of Sam’s lips

“Hunt? Why?” Sam asked as he moved his seat backwards and leaned back grabbing Dean and pulling him

“You know why” Dean said as he stumbled out of the driver’s seat and onto Sam’s lap

“I don’t need that anymore, I have you” Sam said as he suckled the nape of Dean’s neck and started unbuckling his big brother’s pants

“No Sammy, I know you’re suffering”

“Am I?” Sam asked as his right hand entered Dean’s loosened jeans and found his puckered hole making Dean gasp

“I feel fine” Sam whispered as he plunged a finger into Dean and kissed him. Dean rocked into Sam, submitting to him and letting his baby brother have the moment. They kissed and Dean’s dick was straining to be free. Sam added another finger and was deep in Dean searching for the sweet spot.

“Sammy… please” Dean whimpered as Sam added a third finger

“Please what?” Sam cooed as he sucked on Dean’s pulsing vein

Dean just whimpered and rocked back harder onto Sam’s fingers, “Please fuck me Sammy… I can’t take it anymore” Dean whispered

Sam kissed Dean and pulled his fingers out from inside him. He quickly unbuckled himself and Dean was in the midst of trying to pry his jeans off his legs when Sam grabbed him and turned him around so Dean was sitting on his lap. Sam spit on his dick and rubbed it against Dean’s loosened, ready hole. Dean lowered himself onto Sam until Sam was buried deep within and they both groaned in satisfaction. Dean then began to fuck himself on Sam’s dick bracing himself on the dashboard and the window. Sam was suckling and kissing the back of Dean’s neck and reached around to grab his brother’s painfully hard cock. Dean quickened his pace as Sam lazily jerked him off. Sam was scraping his teeth against Dean’s shoulder teasing him, “Do it” Dean gasped out as he felt himself close and Sam in the quick motion that Dean was used to, bit into him until he broke skin, the pain had come to be pleasurable and Dean, with a shudder and a shout, came over Sam’s hand. Sam released his brothers dick and licked the cum off his hands before wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist and thrusting himself into his brother. Sam clamped down on Dean’s shoulder and sucked on the blood that trickled out and his thrusts became erratic and deep. Dean braced himself on the dashboard and it felt like the car was rocking back and forth with how hard Sam was fucking him. His dick was hard again due to the fact that Sam was relentlessly hitting his prostate. The pain and warmth that radiated from where Sam bit him was sending shivers down his spine and into his dick. Dean grabbed himself and started to furiously jerk himself off. Sam smiled, “Good boy” he said as he kept licking Dean’s wound which had already stopped bleeding. Sam wrapped his left hand around Dean’s neck and squeezed forcing Dean to be right against Sam’s chest tightly. Sam kept up his erratic speed hitting Dean’s prostate harder and harder every time as he pumped, Dean loved when he did that, he was starting to feel woozy from the blood loss and the way Sam held him was so tight and warm and he felt so dizzy from being choked and his cock felt so good and fuck he was going to cum again.

“Sammy” Dean gasped as his cock spurted a pitiful amount of cum

With two strong pumps Sam buried his face in the back of Dean’s neck and shuddered silently cumming inside his brother. He collapsed back into the seat with Dean on his chest. Sam found the lever and let the seat drop back so they were laying. Dean turned over and laid face down on Sam’s chest as Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother.

 

Sam woke up and leaned up looking out the open door of the Impala. Dean was wiping down the trail of cum off his leg and Sam grinned, “I like that look” he said adjusting the seat back upright.

“Ha Ha, I’m sure you do” Dean said peering at Sam and scowling

Sam let out a laugh as he swung his legs out of the Impala and pulled his jeans up. As he stood up vertigo hit him so hard he turned around bracing himself on the car as he leaned over and started hacking up blood and phlegm. Dean was by his side immediately and although the ringing in his ears was drowning everything out he knew Dean was comforting him.

“Fuck” Dean exclaimed as he pulled his pants up and buckled them. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala spitting out the remnants of whatever he had been hacking up, on the floor.

“It’s okay Dean, I’m fine” Sam said exasperated with Dean

“You aren’t fine!” Dean yelled causing Sam to flinch

Dean knelt down in front of Sam and cupped Sam’s face, “I’m sorry… I’m just worried. I know the withdrawal is happening and it’s getting worse. That’s why I drove us here, I think there are demons nearby”

“Dean…” Sam said

“I’m sorry this is happening, I know it’s my fault” Dean said letting Sam go and standing up

“Dean it’s not”

“No… it is Sammy. You have to pay for my mistakes but I won’t let you suffer anymore, you’ve done that more than enough,” Dean knelt again and looked into Sam’s eyes determined, “If you’re damned, I’m damned and I will always follow you anywhere even hell,” Sam flinched at that word, “And if that’s where we end up, then I will kill every son of a bitch down there until it’s just you and me” Dean said making sure Sam knew, that Sam saw the determination in his eyes

“Promise” Sam whispered

“Promise Sammy, I’ll never leave you again”

With that Dean kissed Sam and went to the trunk of the Impala to gear up for their hunt.

* * *

“You didn’t have to come Sam, are you sure you’re okay?” Dean asked as they walked into the woods, they were just about a quarter mile from the Impala. Sam had been breathing heavily and looking as pale as moonlight

“Where you go… I go” Sam said even though his chest was burning

“I don’t think we’re far” Dean said

“We aren’t… I can smell them” Sam said as he passed Dean with two long strides like a lion finding prey

“Sam!” Dean whispered as he rushed to keep up

Sam leant against a tree and Dean stood beside him as they peered through the darkness at a small campfire which was surrounded by five demons. Dean could hear Sam growl which surprised him.

“Sam,” Dean said putting a hand on his brother to catch his attention, “Calm down, don’t lose your head”

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and led him around for a closer inspection

 

“What the fuck are we doing out here in the middle of nowhere”

“Hiding shit face”

“Hiding from what? The Winchesters, Ha, please”

“Haven’t you heard the rumors? They took out 20 of our guys weeks ago”

“It’s just rumors; no one’s seen them in months”

“There’s also a rumor their fucking each other, ya believe that too”

All the demons burst into laughter as they sat around the fire arguing

“Maybe no one’s seen them because they’re dead”

“He’s right; Abaddon hasn’t even checked in, what the fuck are we supposed to be doing?”

“Call her!”

“Don’t you think we’ve tried! We call, we summon, we fucking leave messages but she doesn’t come, she doesn’t respond and she sure as fuck doesn’t care about us. She’s out there chasing after Crowley, that fuck face.”

“No one is looking out for us, and our numbers have been dwindling… fucking Winchesters”

“Fucking Winchesters!” They all chimed in and laughed some more

“Is there really a rumor they’re fucking each other?”

“Yea, but who knows. I wouldn’t put it past those freaks”

“Well good thing ya’ll gathered up for us like this” Dean said as he stalked out of the darkness spinning his bowie knife in his hand, “Making it easy for us, fellas”

“Fuck” said one demon as they all stood up from their seats and faced Dean

“Fuck indeed,” responded Dean as Sam stepped out of the darkness on the other side, seething and snarling

“You really think the two of you can win against the five of us?” Said the biggest demon stepping up ahead of the pack

Dean just smirked, “Oh yea, in fact after we’re done with you, you’re guna wish we had killed you right from the start”

Dean broke out into a sprint and stepped off of a jutted root to get some air as he flew towards the big fucker, as he called him and landed a punch square in his jaw knocking him out cold. Ahead of him Sam was already flipping over one demon and grabbing another’s face and driving him into the ground. With a swift kick to the head to make sure the big fucker didn’t decide to get up Dean jumped on the female demon and sent them both tumbling onto the ground with her splayed on top of him  
“OoOOo” she cooed, “Dean Winchester” she continued and traced her finger down his chest

Dean grabbed her shoulder strongly, “You wish honey” he said before he crashed his head into hers causing her to yelp and fall backwards. Two swift kicks to her stomach and face had her kissing the floor in no time. Finally both Sam and Dean were faced with the last demon.

“Fucking Winchesters” he said as he waited for their assault

Both Sam and Dean ran towards him kneeing him in the stomach, then gracefully hammering him in the back causing him to fall on the floor writhing in pain

“All yours Sammy,” Dean said smiling as Sam pulled him into a kiss

“So they were right,” coughed the demon, “You two are fucking, sick freaks”

Sam knelt down and roughly grabbed the demon sitting him up, “That’s not all we’re doing” he said darkly right before sinking his teeth into the demons neck causing him to howl in pain before going limp

Dean laughed and turned thinking who should he start dragging first, they had to gather them up and tie them together so they could drain them easily.

He looked over at Sam who pulled away from the demons neck and inhaled a deep breath, like he could finally feel the air in his lungs and fuck he looked beautiful. Sam looked at Dean and for a second Dean thought he saw doubt, saw shame in Sam’s eyes so Dean shot Sam the goofiest grin he could think of and Sam just laughed wild and free and Dean knew they were good

“I love you Sammy” Dean said smiling

“Love you too Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any formatting problems, it's my first story posting so be kind


End file.
